<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare x Plushtrap Oneshots by SeitaJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135716">Nightmare x Plushtrap Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeitaJ/pseuds/SeitaJ'>SeitaJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Experimentation, M/M, Naivety, Nightmare is a nightmare, Teenage Plushtrap, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, dark themes, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf au of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeitaJ/pseuds/SeitaJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plushtrap (age 16)  is an experimental teen who happens to be hanging out with the wrong crowd much to his parent's chagrin.</p><p>This is kind of dark and rather self indulgent for this rarepair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare/Plushtrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare x Plushtrap Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a oneshot, but I might make more little drabbles later that are connected or are part of the same continuity as this.</p><p>Plushtrap is 16, which is still underage, and he gets taken advantage of so if this kind of thing makes you uncomfortable don't read.<br/>Mind the tags.</p><p>Also if anyone likes to RP dark themes and doesn't mind irredeemable characters,  I like to rp FnaF and Undertale. I've never rp'ed with anyone but my spouse and a close friend, but I'm always open to rps over skype if anyone'e ever interested.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plushtrap giggled as he nuzzled into thick black fur. The world seemed to move and sway any time he so much as shifted. He pressed his face further into Nightmare suppressing more soft giggles. He’d been drinking motor oil all evening with Nightmare, the older animatronic providing a seemingly limitless amount of the thick black liquid to the younger animatronic.</p><p>
  <em>His parents really should just let him drink this stuff more often! Sure, it didn’t taste good, but it was fun!</em>
</p><p>Luckily for the teen rabbit the worst it would lead to was a temporary shutdown of his systems and needing a few days to be cleaned out in parts and services. It was nothing permanent.</p><p>He hiccupped before trying to talk, his words slurring in a funny way that almost led to another fit of giggles. “My Dads would be sssooo pissed at me if they knew I was here this late at night.”</p><p>Goldie and Springtrap has tried time and again to prevent him from going to Nightmare Run, the building where Nightmare had free reign to terrorize his fellow animatronics and angsty teens alike. During the day and early evening, it was a horror themed attraction, during the night it was usually a Hell for those around the sadistic black bear.</p><p>Regardless of how hard Goldie and Springtrap tried, the troublesome teen rabbit had managed to repeatedly sneak his way back to Nightmare run, right into the arms of his predatory older lover.</p><p>“Well, your dads aren’t here right now, my little Plush.” Nightmare’s deep voice resonated in his chest. It pleasantly vibrated the Rabbit curled up to him as he reached for the drain cleaner shaped bottle and poured another shot for Plushtrap. He put his arm around the smaller, his hands resting on his hip where he could playfully prick him with the tips of his claws. His sharp fangs gleamed in a grin and he had a leer in his eyes as he held out the shot for Plushtrap. “Go ahead and have another drink, little rabbit, no one here will stop you from doing what you want to do.”</p><p>Plush got a wide grin and went to reach for the glass, his hand hovering in the air as he tried to get his shot coordination to work with him. After several moments he managed to get ahold of the small glass and bring it to his lips. He still made a gag and cough noise as he drank it, earning him a chuckle from Nightmare, but he didn’t mind the other’s mirth or even the awful taste as the warm, fuzzy, relaxed feeling made up for it.</p><p>“That’s it, Just drink. Soon we can have some real fun.” Nightmare’s low voice chuckled near his ear, making as if to nuzzle the rabbit.</p><p>Another giggle left his lips as he flopped against the large black bear, hugging onto him with a hazy look.</p><p>
  <em>It was so funny that he could see multiple nightmares, it was like looking through a kaleidoscope! And Nightmare was sooo warm against him.</em>
</p><p>He started making soft little clicks as the gears and mechanisms in his throat allowed him to start purring softly as he cuddled to that thick black fur. He didn’t know that being inebriated around Nightmare was probably dangerous for him. Nothing had ever happened before and all he could register was he felt good, everything was warm and fuzzy</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>He didn’t have to worry about his parents controlling him. He didn’t have to think about how the others treated him like an outcast just because he was part of the ‘Golden Family’.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>He gave a slow, contented sigh. He was just happy to let Nightmare help him unwind and destress. He would’ve ran into anyone’s arms that made him feel the same way or paid attention to him and let him do whatever he pleased.</p><p>He made a little murmur and yawned against Nightmare’s chest. He could feel his eyes starting to get heavy. He’d lost count of how many shots he’d had. He knew he’d drank more than nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>Think you can beat me in a game, Little Rabbit? Let’s see who can handle more. I’ll give you a prize if you win.</em>
</p><p>Plushtrap smiled as his consciousness started to drift in and out. He’d won, he wondered what Nightmare would reward him with, if it would be a new trinket or game or something else entirely.</p><p>His thoughts slowly muddled and then started to fade and the last thing Plushtrap saw was the black bear towering over him as he was scooped up and moved nearby to somewhere that would be more comfortable to lay down.</p><p>He was easily pliant in Nightmare’s hands and, unlike the younger animatronics, he had his adult parts. By animatronic standards he was about 16 years of age mentally and physically. One of the mechanics working at the original pizzeria had given him parts when his parents had hesitantly agreed to allow it, much as they didn’t want their son to grow up to fast. It made him a toy just waiting to be used and misused by someone like Nightmare.</p><p>Once Plushtrap had slipped into unconsciousness he was down and out for the night. Nightmare could hear the rabbit’s internal systems and pumps fighting to clear out the oil. The sticky, thick liquid made the internal workings sound slow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Exactly what Nightmare wanted to hear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, before sunlight had even had a chance to start coming over the horizon, Nightmare awoke Plushtrap and helped him stumble home. The small rabbit was sore all over and had a limp, but the hangover hid anything else amiss. Halfway there Nightmare had picked him up, letting him piggyback and rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Plushtrap had clung to Nightmare when he was carried. He still had a headache and everything felt sluggish and sore. His memories of the night before were foggy and eventually faded to black. Had he been walking when he got to Henry’s house, he would have been limping. They lived with Henry because Springtrap and Goldie stayed close to keep an eye on their creator’s health and help him keep up with work.</p><p>At the door he stopped. “Alright little rabbit, I’ll be seeing you again.” He turned to the rabbit resting on him, catching him in a hot, sloppy kiss before setting him down on his feet, keeping a hold of his waist for a few moments to keep him steady. “Don’t stay away too long.” He pulled away and winked at Plushtrap before starting to trudge back in the direction of Nightmare Run.</p><p>He almost stumbled when he was set down. Being held and kissed were the only things that kept him up as he found his footing. He made a soft moan and when Nightmare pulled away, he was panting softly. He had a giddy smile and a blush across his cheeks when the bear pulled away. “I’ll be back as soon as I can~”</p><p>He waved goodbye and turned to limp inside. His ears twitched up and he glanced around, scanning for his parents as he crept forward. He would try to reach his room quickly and quietly without disturbing his parents awake. He needed to plug up in his room and recharge after spending the night at Nightmare’s. His battery was starting to run low and he wasn’t ready to be up for the day.</p><p>He didn’t make it far. He tripped in the entryway of the hall with a loud yelp, his quivering, sore legs giving out under him. He made a small groan from the floor and his back paws scrabbled against the hardwood looking for purchase to push himself back upright.</p><p>A tired yawn got Plushtrap’s attention as he looked up and saw Goldie coming around the corner of the hall.</p><p>“Plushtrap, are you already up and ready to go play with the others? A bit early, isn’t it?” The golden bear was tall and well built. He looked down at his son wondering why he was sprawled in the floor. The smell clinging to Plushtrap gave him his answer soon after and he took a step back, making a gag as he covered his muzzle with a hand. “Dear lord, what is that awful smell on you, boy?”</p><p>“J-Just got home actually, dad, so I’m gonna go nap for a little bit.” Plushtrap grinned sheepishly, hoping his not-very-convincing lie would be just convincing enough. He forced himself the rest of the way up and tried to slip past Goldie. His nose met more golden fur and he jumped back as he saw Springtrap standing there with his arms folded and a less than pleased look glinting in his eyes.</p><p>“Where exactly have you been all night, young man.” Springtrap recognized the mix of scents to a degree. Him and Goldie had been quite the party pair before they’d settled down together to start a family of their own after retiring from the diner they’d been created to work at.</p><p>“Just out and about, ya know?...” Plushtrap’s shrug would suggest nonchalance if it wasn’t for his voice cracking nervously. His ears also dropped back in the way they always did when he felt guilty for doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing. “Ya know, on second thought, I’m going to head over to Nightmare Run and see if they need any help there today.” He turned and was about to bolt back out the door.</p><p>If he could hang out and get away with lazing about with Nightmare all day, again, he’d take that over getting chewed up one side and down the other by his parents.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t.” Goldie snagged him just as he started to run. “You know you aren’t supposed to hang out there without supervision.” Plushtrap opened his mouth to interrupt only to quickly be silenced again. “And no, Nightmare doesn’t count as supervision. You’ll be staying here with me today where I can keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“I was just playing with the triplets dad! Nightmare wasn’t even around last night!” Plushtrap flushed brightly as he sputtered and tried to escape Goldie’s iron grip.</p><p>Springtrap stepped past the two. “I’m going to go check on Nightmare Run and have a <em>friendly chat </em>with Nightmare while I’m there”</p><p>“I-I swear I wasn’t with Nighty, Daddy! I promise I was just playing with Fee, Fi, and Fum,” He stuttered as he tried to suck up to Goldie, trying to get himself out of trouble and keep Springtrap from going. “You can ask uncle Rip! He was supervising our playdate, honest!”</p><p>Goldie half carried, half dragged Plushtrap down the hall to his room. He plugged him in and then stood there  like a prison guard with his arms crossed at Plushtrap’s door. “How DARE you even think of going to Nightmare Run when you know EXACTLY how me and Spring feel about you being there on your own around that bear. You’re grounded and you’re going to stay here until me and Spring discuss what to do with you when he gets back.”</p><p>Plushtrap’s ears dropped unhappily and he made a huff noise as he rolled over in his bed so that his back was to Goldie. He might as well try to sleep and recharge while his parents did their own thing since he couldn’t talk his way out and he didn’t want to deal with his father.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Springtrap had set out immediately for Nightmare Run as Goldie had dragged their son to his room. He stalked right inside, using his master key that henry had given him for work to get in. The second the door was closed behind him he called at the top of his lungs.</p><p>“NIGHTMARE, COME HERE.  N O W.” His voice glitched in anger. His chest was puffed up, his arms were crossed, and his ears were straight up and forward. His eyes were black with small hidden white pupils that usually didn’t show under his yellow-green eyes. His foot tapped impatiently as he watched the hall that he knew Nightmare would come trudging from.</p><p>The black bear lumbered down the hallway leisurely, ducking under a few of the low doorways as he did before standing at his full height and looking down at the haughty rabbit. His eyes were only half open and he raised a claw to his mouth picking at his fangs boredly. “What’s got your tail stuffed today, Springtrap? That kid of yours telling you lies about this place again?” His voice was a low, unimpressed grumble as he wached the golden rabbit.</p><p>“My little boy came home reeking of motor oil and uncharged just before dawn. I’ve already warned you before to stay away from my baby and your refusal to do so is trying my patience and grating my nerves.” Springtrap growled and bared his teeth, glaring right up at Nightmare despite being much shorter than the massive bear. Most of the rabbit type of animatronics were only passive aggressive, often keeping their heads down with animatronics bigger than they were. Springtrap was not as submissive as the others.</p><p>“If you have such a problem with it then be better at controlling your own kid. All I’m doing is giving him what he asks for.” Nightmare sneered at the rabbit as he continued to pick at his teeth to show how uninterested he was in having this conversation with Springtrap again. It was no different than the previous times Springtrap or Goldie had come to him. They were all bark and no bite. “You can saw whatever you want, but at the end of the day when he comes running to me I’m not going to care. Why should I when he obviously doesn’t.”</p><p>Springtrap sucked in a breath through his teeth sharply as he grit them and his white eyes glowed with rage. “If you come anywhere near my son again I’ll personally see to it that you’re  put out of commission and sent to rot in a scrapyard, miles away from my baby.” His whole body was shaking with tension as he glowered at Nightmare. He was trembling in anger and behind his eyes he could see the small warning screen of his sensors as they popped up to warn him that his systems were overheating. His faux fur was fluffed up and he looked like he was about to pop a circuit.</p><p>“I parent him just fine when I don’t have to compete with you and your whole crew defiling and corrupting my sweet little Plushtrap. He doesn’t know any better because he’s young, curious, headstrong and in a rebellious streak that he’ll regret when he grows up because you’re being a godawful influence on him.” Springtrap snarled.</p><p>Nightmare just chuckled, his fangs breaking into a dark grin as he shook his head at Springtrap. “Say what you like, Rabbit. This is my territory, and if he wanders in here.” He made an obscene gesture with his claws that made Springtrap’s eyes widen as he let out an aghast gasp. “well, you seem to get the picture.” He had a devious sparkle in his devilish crimson eyes, reveling in the rabbit’s fit.</p><p>Springtrap turned on his heel with a garbled noise between static and an agitated growl as he stomped his way back out of Nightmare Run to head home where he could hopefully cool himself off, both literally and figuratively.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Rip had been coming out to see what all the commotion was. He made a grunt and grumbled as Springtrap shoved him out of the way as he stormed out of Nightmare Run. He narrowed his eyes and looked at nightmare icily. “What the fuck did you do this time?” All of the Nightmare Run animatronics feared Nightmare, and Rip was no exception, but he didn’t let his voice waver as he asked what was going on and confronted Nightmare.</p><p>“Just fucking around with a couple of Rabbits, not really any of your business, and certainly not your place to take that tone with me.” Nightmare growled, still sneering. He grabbed Rip by the shoulder, wrenching the smaller, tatty looking bear until he was forced to the ground painfully.</p><p>Rip snarled up at Nightmare and he turned his head towards his hand with his mouth wide before pausing</p><p>
  <em>No. Don’t bite, he’s baiting you, that’s what he would want.</em>
</p><p>At the thought he grudgingly closed his mouth before he decided to quip something off instead. “You should pay more attention to the three kids you have and quit trying to play cradle robber with the Goldens’ kid.”</p><p>“Would you rather I spend my attention on you, little bear?” Nightmare had been about to walk off and leave Rip there when he heard him. He stopped at the doorway and looked menacingly over his shoulder at the bear who was still in the floor where he’d been forced to kneel. One of his clawed paws rested on the doorway, slowly trailing down it and leaving scratches down the metal frame threateningly.</p><p>Rip tried to suppress the shudder trying to rock his framework at the look Nightmare was giving him, but it was now or never to run his mouth and get his two cents heard. “You already do most of the time when your little toy isn’t around to entertain you and when Fredbear gets pissed and starts avoiding you because of how awful you are.” Rip hissed at him from the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to raise his head in defiance, keeping his chin tucked to his chest as he spoke. It was the usual position of the other Nightmare Run crew, to keep their heads down, terrified into submission by their tyrant. His eyes were the only thing daring to look at Nightmare, burning with defiance.</p><p>Nightmare’s eyes suddenly seemed to glow with a dark fire at Rip’s defiance. He started making a noise that earned him a confused, and then deliciously terrified look from Rip as he started to laugh. It started off a quiet chuckle before rolling into a full roar of a laugh as he turned and strode over to his little plaything. He reached down grabbing Rip’s chin painfully and wrenching it up to make Rip face him.</p><p>“Better stop your shaking Rip, I can smell your fear bubbling  under that sad façade that you call trying to be defiant.” His teeth snapped right in front of Rips face, making Rip whimper.</p><p>“J-Just because I’m afraid doesn’t mean I don’t have the guts to stand up to you. Everyone is going to leave you behind if you don’t quit treating people like garbage and neglecting anyone who isn’t presently putting out for you.” His voice was starting to shake and he gulped in an attempt to fight back the panic starting to flood through him. He knew his mouth was getting him into trouble, but he just couldn’t bring himself to shut it.</p><p>The giant black bear suddenly shifted his grip from Rip’s chin to his throat, hoisting him up and slamming him against the wall. He held him at eye level, leaving Rip’s legs dangling over a foot above the floor. “Gad damn you’re starting to get a mouth on you, huh?” A thin trail of drool started trailing from Nightmare’s teeth as he inched his face closer to him. “Makes me want to silence you in the most entertaining way possible.” He trailed his tongue up Rip’s cheek in a long, nasty lick.</p><p>Rip’s whole body tensed and Nightmare could feel another nervous, or rather <em>terrified</em>, gulp against the hand holding Rip’s throat. Rip was winded from being slammed into the concrete wall and he felt like he couldn’t get his breath back with the way Nightmare was gripping him. Animatronics didn’t need to breathe, it was more or less simply programmed in as a comfort mechanism and to make them slightly more realistic. It was not a pleasant feeling to have it cut off.</p><p>When Rip felt Nightmare lick his cheek his fight or flight response went wild. He thrashed sharply, his eyes wide and when that didn’t free him he turned and sunk his teeth into the first thing that was close enough to bite.</p><p>Nightmare blinked in mild surprise when he felt teeth sink into his tongue before the mouth on his belly started to let out a deep laugh. A few lights blinked and went out in Nightmare’s eyes. “Pain processors down.” The sweet look of panicked realization that inflicting pain wouldn’t earn him freedom that Rip was giving him as his jaw went limp releasing Nightmare’s tongue was exquisite.</p><p>Rip went wide eyed, the whites of his eyes turning black to show the little white lights behind his usual eye color. It was essentially an animatronics way of going pale with fear or red with anger, depending on the context in which it occurred. Rip started shaking so hard that his metal frame started to creak and rattle.</p><p>“Heh. Heh. Heh…” Nightmare laughter slowed and his demonic eyes locked with Rip’s for several tense moments before he jolted forward in a flash of movement. His lower arm was in the belly of the beast while his shoulder was in his natural mouth. Both were slowly starting to put hundreds of pounds of pressure on the framework, circuitry, and wires under the faux fur. Metal scraped and creaked in protest as Nightmare started to pull away without opening his mouths as his hand kept Rip pinned in place against the wall.</p><p>Rip had tensed when Nightmare laughed and not a moment later he screamed so hard and shrill that his voice box blew and started to cut into static. He did his best not to thrash but it hurt so bad that he couldn’t help but pull a little trying to get away.</p><p>Despite all the noise, everyone in Nightmare Run knew better than to try to intervene when Nightmare was punishing someone.</p><p>Rip wheezed in pain, whimpering silently when he couldn’t scream anymore. He was tremoring as he waited for Nightmare to release where he was biting. A small, slightly sickened part of rip didn’t mind the bite on his shoulder. It reminded him of better times when it would have been a hickey or a love bite instead of something meant to hurt him. That had been many years ago before they’d had Fee, Fi and Fum together. The bite lower on his arm however sent painful shockwaves through his body that didn’t let him reminisce for long.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity Rip noticed something besides the demonic bear biting and ripping into him; the sound of the front door opening and shutting before someone started scrabbling along. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or angry when he recognized the familiar patter of the goldens’ child coming down the hallway.</p><p>He was relieved because maybe Nightmare would release him to keep up appearances in front of Plushtrap, on the other hand he was angry because he and Nightmare had been okay, not good or great, but just okay before Plushtrap had came around, even if Rip had taken Fredbear’s place as Nightmare’s preferred mate.</p><p>Rip wasn’t the only one who heard the small rabbits return, but he was the only one who couldn’t cry out for help. A second after Nightmare heard Plushtrap coming he gave a twist of his body and Rip’s arm was sent flying down the hallway where it shattered into broken pieces. It left a hole in Rip’s upper arm where circuits and wires stuck out while oil oozed out of the wound.</p><p>His jaw was left hanging open in a silent scream of agony as Nightmare dropped him and leaned down next to him, dropping to a knee beside him and feigning concern, his ever present fanged smile taunted Rip with just how fake and two faced Nightmare was with his new plaything. “God this doesn’t look good Rip. Looks like you’ll be out of commission for a while with this injury. Now stop crying and we’ll get you to your room for now.” His tone was eerily calm as if he hadn’t just torn the limb off the smaller bear just seconds before.</p><p>Lubricant tears stained Rip’s face and his hand was tightly holding over where his limb was now missing, trying to prevent anymore oil from leaking out of the wound. He was letting out pained heaves as he tried to huddle away from Nightmare as he was picked up.</p><p>Plushtrap rounded the corner a moment later. He’d ran away from home again by sneaking out the window the second Goldie had stepped out to talk to Springtrap about what they were going to do.</p><p>“What happened? I heard some loud clanging, everything okay in here?” Plushtrap chirped and tilted his head, making his ears flop cartoonishly to the side. From the angle he was at he couldn’t see Rip’s shoulder past Nightmare</p><p>“Stay back my little Plush, I need to get Rip to the maintenance room. Sadly he had a terrible accident this morning, so be a dear and run along to our room for now.” Nightmare cooed sweetly as he shielded the view of Rip’s arm from Plushtrap. He slung Rip’s remaining arm over his shoulder as he started to carry him down the hall. “Now you know, don’t test me, Doll.” He whispered in Rips ear as he dragged him away.</p><p>Plushtrap looked confused but he went running along down the hall the other way towards the room Nightmare always had him wait in. He hopped in Nightmare’s comfy bed and curled up to wait.</p><p>Rip was trembling and spasming in Nightmare’s arms as his systems tried to adjust to the lost limb and ease the pain traveling through him in shockwaves. “Y-You’re a m-monster fitting of the n-name ‘Nightmare’…”</p><p>“Of course I am, why else would I be given the name, Rrrrip?” He chuckled in his ear as his claws dug into the injury earning a pained groan as Rip cringed in his arms.</p><p>Down the hall, near the parts and services room three little heads poked out from a dark doorway. Three sets of eyes watched Rip and Nightmare and three heads tilted at exactly the same angle as the three little cubs watched and observed their parents. It wasn’t uncommon for them to see violence even though Rip tried his best to shield them from it.</p><p>Nightmare unceremoniously dumped Rip into the parts and services room leaving him to crumple on the floor.</p><p>“Now be a good toy and listen next time I speak to you. See you in a few weeks Rip.” Nightmare grinned down at him as he readied to slam the door shut. “And don’t worry about our boys, I’ll make sure they stay out of trouble while you’re ‘recovering’.” His laughter echoed in the hall as the door slammed and locked from the outside, leaving Rip on his own to salvage for parts and fix himself up.</p><p>No one was going to fix Rip, especially not Nightmare when his new toy was dutifully waiting for him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>